Let $f$ be a function taking the integers to the integers such that
\[f(m + n) + f(mn - 1) = f(m) f(n) + 2\]for all integers $m$ and $n.$

Let $n$ be the number of possible values of $f(2),$ and let $s$ be the sum of all possible values of $f(2).$  Find $n \times s.$
Explanation: Setting $n = 0,$ we get
\[f(m) + f(-1) = f(m) f(0) + 2.\]If $f(0) \neq 1,$ then $f(m)$ is equal to some constant, say $c.$  Then
\[2c = c^2 + 2,\]which has no integer solutions.  Therefore, $f(0) = 1,$ and then $f(-1) = 2.$

Setting $n = 1,$ we get
\[f(m + 1) + f(m - 1) = f(1) f(m) + 2.\]Let $a = f(1)$; then
\[f(m + 1) = af(m) - f(m - 1) + 2.\]Since $f(0) = 1$ and $f(1) = a,$
\begin{align*}
f(2) &= af(1) - f(0) + 2 = a^2 + 1, \\
f(3) &= af(2) - f(1) + 2 = a^3 + 2, \\
f(4) &= af(3) - f(2) + 2 = a^4 - a^2 + 2a + 1, \\
f(5) &= af(4) - f(3) + 2 = a^5 - 2a^3 + 2a^2 + a.
\end{align*}Setting $m = n = 2,$ we get
\[f(4) + f(3) = f(2)^2 + 2.\]Then $(a^4 - a^2 + 2a + 1) + (a^3 + 2) = (a^2 + 1)^2 + 2,$ which simplifies to
\[a^3 - 3a^2 + 2a = 0.\]This factors as $a(a - 1)(a - 2) = 0.$  Hence, $a \in \{0, 1, 2\}.$

Setting $m = 2$ and $n = 3,$ we get
\[f(5) + f(5) = f(2) f(3) + 2.\]Then $2(a^5 - 2a^3 + 2a^2 + a) = (a^2 + 1)(a^3 + 2) + 2.$  Checking $a = 0,$ $a = 1,$ and $a = 2,$ we find that the only value that works is $a = 2.$

Hence,
\[f(m + 1) = 2f(m) - f(m - 1) + 2.\]The first few values are
\begin{align*}
f(2) &= 2f(1) - f(0) + 2 = 5, \\
f(3) &= 2f(2) - f(1) + 2 = 10, \\
f(4) &= 2f(3) - f(2) + 2 = 17,
\end{align*}and so on.  By a straight-forward induction argument,
\[f(n) = n^2 + 1\]for all integers $n.$

We can check that this function works.  Therefore, $n = 1$ and $s = 5,$ so $n \times s = \boxed{5}.$